Devices for generating and dispensing foam used for marking rows in agricultural fields are well known in the farming industry. Such agricultural foam marking systems include relatively large tanks of water to be mixed with foam solution to accommodate the large fields in which the foam is used. Such devices are typically mounted on tool bars or sprayers, both of which may have elongated boom arms extending laterally from the line of travel of the tractor. Since the end of the boom arms are a significant distance from the tractor driver, foam is dispensed at the end of the boom arm to provide a visual site that the driver can track along when the tractor is turned around for return along the next adjacent row in the field.
There is a need for a similar, yet smaller and simpler foam marking device for use in yards and acreages. Such a foam marking device can be used during spraying, seeding, or mowing. Such a device can provide foam markers on one edge of each row of a spreader, sprayer, or mower so the operator can have a line of sight to travel along for each row.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a foam marking device for use in yards and acreages.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a foam marking device adapted to be used on a lawn and garden tractor, spreader or sprayer.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a foam marking device which is small in scale and simple in construction.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a yard foam marking device having a tank for containing the marking solution and having a tube within the tank in which the foam is generated.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of providing foam for marking a yard or acreage during mowing, spraying, fertilizing, or seeding.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a yard foam marking device which is economical to manufacture, and safe and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.
The foam marking device of the present invention includes a first tank for containing the foam solution, and a tube or second tank mounted within the first tank. The first tank has a cap at the upper end which is removably connected to the top of the tank. The tube includes an elongated slot extending along the tube substantially between the upper and lower ends thereof. The""slot allows solution to enter the tube so that the solution is at the same level as within the first tank. An air stream is passed through a porous element at the bottom of the tube so as to generate small bubbles, which pass upwardly through the fluid solution within the tube and generate foam bubbles within the tube above the solution level. The foam passes into a foam line connected to the cap of the first tank and is discharged on the ground to mark the travel rows. A second porous element or homogenizer is provided at the upper end of the tube so as to standardize the size of the foam bubbles passing out of the tube and into the foam line.